prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
The A-Team
The A-Team is a group of "A's" working under the control of the Main "A", known as Big A. The "A-Team" was started by Mona Vanderwaal to torment the Liars, but was taken over by CeCe Drake and her ally Sara Harvey. Mona Vanderwaal was revealed to be "A" in season two and was sent to Radley Sanitarium. Here she began receiving visits from Charlotte DiLaurentis, who offered to play the game with her and she became the new leader of the "A-Team". Toby Cavanaugh was revealed to be a member of the "A-Team" in "The Lady Killer", and Spencer Hastings was identified in "I'm Your Puppet". Sara Harvey is revealed to be Red Coat and The Black Widow in "Game Over, Charles". CeCe Drake is revealed to be Red Coat in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" and revealed as Big A in "Game Over, Charles". The A-Team consists of Mona, Toby, Spencer, Sara, and the leader CeCe. History Season 2 UnmAsked The A-Team first comes to light in this episode. Mona Vanderwaal is revealed to be "A" and tells Spencer that she can either join the A-Team or disappear, alluding to the fact that Mona has helpers. Mona is sent to Radley Sanitarium for her actions. Here, a woman in a red approaches her and Mona reports to her that she did everything she asked, meaning there is a team and this person is the new leader. Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' The Liars still believe that The Black Swan was Mona's helper and also Lucas and Jenna. In this episode the A-Team also digs up the grave of Bethany Young. Blood is the New Black Red Coat is seen in the ending tag buying hoodies for the A-Team. Birds of a Feather The Black Swan is revealed to be Melissa Hastings, though she is not the new "A". She reveals that she was blackmailed by someone who she assumed was Mona to wear the costume and distract Jenna. Single Fright Female "A" is seen standing at a jukebox when another "A" approaches. One of them hands the other a key with the letter "A" on it. The Lady Killer Mona Vanderwaal and an A-Team member can be seen approaching Radley to return Mona. She tells this "A" she will see him soon and he turns around to reveal himself to be Toby Cavanaugh. This is a Dark Ride Many members of the A-Team board the Halloween train. One of them wears a Queen of Hearts costume and drugs Aria and attacks Spencer. She then kills Garrett and locks him and Aria in a box and attempt to push it off the train. Aria stabs them and they run. Another member (Mona) wears a Phantom of the Opera costume. Mona-Mania Lucas Gottesman is revealed to be a member of the team, though not by choice. Mona had found out that Lucas was selling test answers at school and began blackmailing him to help her and the team. Dead to Me The A-Team is seen digging up Bethany's grave. One "A" (Mona) is in the grave while Red Coat (Charlotte) watches from afar. I'm Your Puppet "A" takes Malcolm from his karate class and takes him to the carnival. Later, it is revealed that this was actually Spencer Hastings and she is member of the A-Team. It is also revealed that Wren Kingston authorized a visitor pass for CeCe Drake so that she could see Mona, meaning they may both be members. A DAngerous GAme Mona Vanderwaal walks into the "A" RV where another "A" teamer is typing on a computer. Later, this "A" is seen standing outside Jenna's texting an unknown number. This "A" is revealed to be Spencer and the text is revealed to have been sent to Toby, who reveals his intentions for being "A" were to protect Spencer. With these two on the inside they all hatch a plan to trick Red Coat and find out her identity. But someone else has other plans and they set the Lodge the Liars are in on fire. The girl pulls Hanna out and Hanna sees her face and who she sees is Alison DiLaurentis. Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Mona reveals that Lucas Gottesman was the team member that gave Emily the massage. She takes the Liars to her lair and it is revealed that she was the person dressed as Caleb on the Halloween train. It is also revealed that The Queen of Hearts was Darren Wilden and apparently Melissa Hastings. At Wilden's funeral, a member of the team attends wearing a black veil and later adds Mona to her doll house. Face Time Melissa admits that she was the Queen of Hearts. She said that she and Wilden showed up in the same costume and she didn't know about hurting Spencer until she was already on the train. She also says that Wilden attacked Spencer, meaning she was the team member who drugged Aria and left behind an "A" on the wall. Under the Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Tanner about a video she received. The video features Red Coat wearing an Emily Mask and holding a sign that says "Guilty". Later, "A" breaks into a car and hot wires. When they adjust the mirror we see that they are wearing the Emily mask once again. Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. The Guilty Girl's Handbook "A" drills a hole for Red Coat under the DiLaurentis house. Into the Deep Sara Harvey/Red Coat walks up on the DiLaurentis lawn and waits for Mrs. DiLaurentis to turn off the lights. Once she does, Sara begins heading towards the house and goes to a gate on the side of porch. She then begins to drill the gate open and pulls it off its hinges. The Mirror Has Three Faces Hanna goes to the DiLaurentis house looking for Emily. While she is there, Sara Harvey/Red Coat enters a room inside the house. Hanna goes to Alison's old room and looks at her jewelry and things. She comes upon a music box and begins playing it, when Sara appears in the mirror but walks away unnoticed. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake is in Ezra Fitz's lair on the phone. As the camera pans away we see that a red coat is draped over a chair. At the Hoedown, Emily spots Red Coat but loses her. Spencer shows up and Emily tells her what she saw. Spencer questions Emily if it was CeCe and they see her again, chasing her outside. They believe they see her heading down the road, and break into a truck to follow her. Red Coat jumps into the back of the truck and Emily notices her moving. They get a hoe and hit in the hay, but Red Coat is gone, leaving only her coat behind. Later, CeCe is seen in her black hoodie but is wearing the same black heels and pants that Red Coat wears, meaning that it was her at the Hoedown. Now You See Me, Now You Don't The A-Team locks Emily inside of a coffin at a Saw Mill in Ravenswood. The Liars spot Red Coat running over to the Sawmill and chase her inside, where she rescues Emily by stopping the saw. At this point, another Red Coat, this one masked, runs up to the scene and quickly flees. Aria chases her, while Spencer goes for the other. Spencer follows the other to a lair, while Aria corners the masked one on the stairs and fights her. She kicks off her mask and reveals CeCe Drake. CeCe pushes Aria and attempts to escape by climbing down a rope. However, her plan fails and the rope breaks, causing her to fall. Aria grabs her by the arm and attempts to pull her up, until her sleeve rips off and she plummets to the ground. They believe she is dead, until her body disappears. Spencer tells them that she thinks the Red Coat who tried to help them is Alison. Grave New World The other Red Coat is revealed to be Alison, though she is not on the A-Team, but is instead hiding from them. It is implied that the Red Coat who is leading the A-Team used the disguise to lure the Liars from Alison. Bite Your Tongue One member knocks Hanna out at the dentist and writes in her mouth while another attacks Emily at the school. Season 5 EscApe From New York It is revealed that Shana Fring was the one that started the lodge fire and shot Ezra Fitz. She reveals that her motives were justice for what they did to Jenna Marshall. She holds the Liars at gunpoint but before she can shoot Aria knocks her off a theater stage using a prop shotgun and she falls to her death. The Liars believe that she is "A" but it is later revealed that she wasn't Big A, however whether she was involved with the A-Team has yet to be confirmed. Miss Me x 100 The A-Team returns to Rosewood and blows up the Cavanaugh house. They also get a new lair, which Big A is shown moving into, while The Black Widow costume hangs on a mannequin. Run, Ali, Run The Black Widow appears in the "A" ending scene and signs the letter "A" on a card to Bethany Young. Taking This One to the Grave Mona reveals that she found incriminating information against Alison that proves she is "A". Before she can show the Liars she is attacked by a blonde in a black hoodie. Season 6 FrAmed Big A and Red Coat meet in the A-Team lair and monitor Aria's art gallery. Later, they sabotage the show. In the ending, Big A prepares some items and places them in her trunk. She gets into the car and Red Coat is in the driver seat. She hands Big A an envelope that contains two tickets to Prom. Last Dance The A-Team attends the Rosewood High School Prom. Big A tries to get Alison to find her, while Red Coat dances with Emily. Big A kidnaps Alison and reveals herself to her, much to Alison's shock. Game Over, Charles The Liars and Mona enter a room at the Carissimi Group, where they went to find Big A, while Sara waits outside. Once inside, a screen pops up and they see Alison talking to Big A. Big A begins to turn around and the girls brace themselves. Big A spins around and its CeCe Drake. All of the Liars gasp in shock. Alison asks CeCe how she could do this to her and says she risked everything to help her. CeCe says that all she gave her was a passport and a plane ticket and that she would hardly call that everything. Alison says its all that she had and CeCe says it is gonna be a long night if Alison keeps making this about her. The Liars question what CeCe is planning and CeCe turns to the camera and sings "Lord help the mister, who comes between me and my sister!" and Spencer wonders if this is why CeCe became "A". Hanna asks if CeCe is Charles and Emily says "She is a she, right?". CeCe tells Alison that they never understood how much she loved her. CeCe then begins to explain how she and the A-Team pulled it all off. She reveals that she was born as Charles DiLaurentis before becoming Charlotte DiLaurentis in her teens after she was sent to Radley. While this is taking place, Red Coat sets up a bomb in a hallway on the second floor. On Labor Day Weekend, the day of Alison's attempted murder, Bethany Young snuck out of Radley using Charlotte's clothes with the intention of harming Jessica. Charlotte broke out to stop her and ended up hitting Alison instead, mistaking her for Bethany. Jessica buried Alison and paid Wilden to help cover it up. Elsewhere, Mona hit Bethany, believing her to be Alison, while Melissa buried her alive. Charlotte returns to Radley, however the doctors were aware that Charlotte had left and revoked her privileges to leave. Charlotte spent a while alone until Mona was outed as "A" to the Liars and sent to Radley. Charlotte reveals that she began visiting Mona and asked her to tell her everything about the girls and the game. With Mona's help, Charlotte got out of Radley and began using the alias CeCe Drake. She then purposely met the Liars. Charlotte then reveals that she kept seeing a blonde in a red coat and believed it was Alison so the night of the lodge fire she sent her ally to act as Red Coat in order to keep Mona busy and distract the Liars. Red Coat goes into the woods and takes off her mask to reveal herself as Sara Harvey. Alison and the Liars are shocked by this and Charlotte says Sara was Red Coat whenever she needed her to be. Alison calls Charlotte out on all of the bad things she has done but Charlotte says she would never let anything really bad happen to the Liars, as it sucks to kill someone even if they deserve. Alison questions if she means Wilden and Charlotte reveals that she sent The Black Widow to his funeral to make sure he was dead. The Black Widow is also revealed to be Sara. The Liars get out of the room and come upon Sara in the hallway dressed in her red coat. She yells at them to leave and turns on the bomb but they ignore and subdue her, while Spencer turns off the bomb. Charlotte takes off to the roof after the bomb fails, while Emily punches Sara. The Liars and Alison go to the roof where Charlotte is about to jump and try to stop her. She doesn't listen to their pleads until Alison finally refers to her as Charlotte. She jumps down and removes her hood and mask, declaring game over. Members *Mona Vanderwaal - Mona is the first member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She was one of the two leaders of the "A-Team" along with Red Coat before Red Coat took over completely and Mona was simply a member. Mona is the recruiter for the "A-Team" and was the first and original "A". *Toby Cavanaugh - Toby is the second member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. He was a main member of the "A" team and one of the helpers to Red Coat. He is revealed in the season three finale to have joined to find information about the team for Spencer. *Spencer Hastings - Spencer is the third member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She joins in the third season and becomes the fourth "A". She is revealed to be a double agent in the finale. *Lucas Gottesman - Lucas is the fourth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. Lucas was Mona's personal assistant. He is the "A" who gave Emily the massage and also left behind Ali's diary with an "A" message in the school basement. *Melissa Hastings - Melissa is the fifth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She was The Black Swan and was the "A" that wore the Queen of Hearts costume. She claims that she was blackmailed to wear the Black Swan costume. *Sara Harvey - Sara is the seventh member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She is Red Coat and The Black Widow and is CeCe Drake's ally. She is the third Red Coat, acting as a decoy. *CeCe Drake - CeCe is the sixth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She is the leader of the A-Team and Red Coat. She became "A" after visiting Mona in Radley and discovering that the Liars were happy of Ali's disappearance. She is the first Red Coat. Possible Members *Darren Wilden - Wilden was one of the two Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train and received messages from "A" that implied they were working together. However, Marlene King has said that he was working on his own on the train, meaning he may not have been a member. Revealed Members *Charlotte DiLaurentis *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Sara Harvey *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Hierarchy *CeCe Drake (Leader) **Sara Harvey (Accomplice) **Mona Vanderwaal (Founder) ***Lucas Gottesman (Helper, blackmailed) **Toby Cavanaugh **Spencer Hastings **Melissa Hastings (Queen of Hearts) **Darren Wilden (Queen Of Hearts) Notes *These hoodies may be for Mona, Toby, Lucas, Melissa, Wilden, and CeCe. *The A-Team members revealed are CeCe, Mona, Toby, Spencer, Sara, Lucas and Melissa. *The current known members of the A-Team seem to be Big A and Melissa. It is later revealed that the members are CeCe Drake and Sara Harvey. *It was implied in "A Dark Ali" that Melissa was one of "A's" workers. *The "A" team itself is very large consisting of Mona, Toby, Spencer, Melissa, Wilden, and Lucas. However, only three of those people have been unmasked as "A's". The rest were either blackmailed or not official "A's". *While the Liars have disclosed that Shana was never "A", she most likely had ties to the "A-Team". She took credit for the Lodge fire and "A" made cryptic comments about this ahead of time, meaning it was in "A's" plan. She also had on the full "A-Team" uniform during her mission in New York. Shana was seemingly somewhat of a throwaway minion, not being a full on member just being used during certain occasions such as the Lodge Fire. *Melissa, Jenna, and Shana are all seen working together and conversing about the Lodge party in "A DAngerous GAme", suggesting that they are members. *The A-Team has two Red Coats. Charlotte DiLaurentis was the original and wore the disguise various times, such as digging up the grave, wearing the Emily mask and going to the Hoe Down. Sara Harvey is a decoy Red Coat, hired to distract the Liars and keep Mona busy, until Charlotte and Alison are caught and Sara becomes the only Red Coat, while Charlotte begins wearing only the black hoodie. *Various people have assisted "A" in their schemes, including Melissa Hastings, Cyrus Petrillo, and James Neilan. *The leaders of the A-Team are Sara Harvey, who was the decoy leader, and CeCe Drake, the real leader. However, even though CeCe was in charge of the whole thing, Sara was the one who led the team. *The team has had three leaders: CeCe Drake was the one truly in charge of the operation but stayed to the shadows and mostly just played the game as "A" while Sara dealt with the team, Sara Harvey was the one who led them around and gave them orders and she at times supervised the missions, Mona Vanderwaal was the one who recruited the members and told them what they were supposed to do. *Darren Wilden was revealed to be one of the two Queen of Hearts', however, his involvement is still up in the air, as it has been revealed that he killed Garrett Reynolds, but on his own, therefore meaning Charlotte might not have hired him. *In "UnmAsked", Mona says "You had to earn it. The right to be a part of it". This would imply that Mona herself was just a member of the team, however, it has been confirmed multiple times that Mona was in charge until she went to Radley Sanitarium, therefore leaving some confusion to this statement. *Mona and Sara were the only two members not to have ever been a suspect. Toby was one of the Liars' original suspects, Lucas was suspected of aiding Original A in Season 2, Melissa was suspected to be Original A and CeCe was the Liars' primary suspect during the first-half of Season 4. Spencer was never suspected to be "A" but was suspected to have been Alison's killer. *The A-Team dissolved into just Charlotte and Sara after "A DAngerous GAme". *It is unknown when or how the alliance between Charlotte and Sara started. *Uber A has a team of their own, which is known to consist of Uber A and Jenna Marshall. Whether the Jenna and the other team members use the "A.D." identity is unknown. *In Season 7, it is revealed that Noel Kahn and Jenna Marshall were working with Charlotte. However, if they were a part of the A-Team or simply her friends has yet to be confirmed. Members CeCeIsA6x10.png|Leader: Charlotte DiLaurentis Mona2x25A.png|First Member/Founder: Mona Vanderwaal TobySecondA.png|Second Member: Toby Cavanaugh SpencerIsA.png|Third Member: Spencer Hastings SaraHarveyRedCoat6x10.png|Red Coat: Sara Harvey CeCeUnmasked4x12.png|Red Coat: Charlotte DiLaurentis SaraIsBlackWidow6x10.png|The Black Widow: Sara Harvey BlackSwan2x25.png|The Black Swan: Melissa Hastings MelissaQOH.png|Queen of Hearts: Melissa Hastings LucasATeam.png|Helper: Lucas Gottesman Gallery MonaAndCeCe.png TheAteamHoodies.png ATeam3x10.png ATeamMonaToby.png MonaSpencerATeam.png SpencerTobyATeam.png PLL - Reine de Cœur.png CharlesAndRedCoat6x08.png RedCoatCharles6x08.png RedCoatTickets6x08.png ATeam6x10.png AVisitor6x10.png Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Groups Category:Red Coat Category:The Black Widow